


今夜不再

by KarLore



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarLore/pseuds/KarLore





	今夜不再

瓦纳迪剧院首演前夜。  
阿维里奥离开甘佐后，独自回到家中。  
像往常一样，他拿出两个杯子，沉默地倒上棕红色的Lawless Heaven。  
“干杯，”他望向独坐于黑暗中的克鲁提奥，“为了明天的成功。”  
克鲁提奥的身影在黑暗中模糊着，如往常一样，静静地看着他自言自语。阿维里奥替他把酒一饮而尽，苍白的脸庞浮现出一丝微笑。  
“明天，一切就结束了。”他继续对着克鲁提奥说道，又给两个杯子倒满了酒。  
这时，门外传来钥匙插入锁孔的声音，钥匙转动的声音刺破了屋子的死寂和阿维里奥略微麻木的神经。  
有一瞬间，他几乎以为是克鲁提奥回来了，但来人漫不经心推开大门发出的刺耳噪音告诉他，来者肯定是尼禄。  
“哟，在喝酒啊。”爽朗而熟悉的声音从门口传来，尼禄摘下帽子，随手往旁边一丢，带点笑意地走过来，拉出椅子在他身边坐下。  
“嗯，为了明天的成功。”阿维里奥举杯看向尼禄，露出一个狡黠的微笑。尼禄也笑起来，手肘不轻不重地撞了一下他的后背：“自己躲在家里偷 偷喝酒也不叫上我？”  
“我知道你会来的。”阿维里奥不动声色地拿起克鲁提奥面前那杯酒，递给尼禄。  
“哦——”尼禄挑挑眉想说什么，但最终还是选择沉默，接过那杯酒一饮而尽。  
“嘶哈......果然还是第一代的Lawless Heaven劲儿最大啊——”尼禄漫不经心地把弄着手中的空酒杯，眯起眼睛细细看着阿维里奥。  
阿维里奥知道他在想些什么，他此行的目的也不过如此。  
于是他淡淡开口：“你今晚来找我的目的可不是为了和我闲聊。”  
尼禄哈哈大笑，盯着他的眼睛：“你也知道我为什么会来。”  
还能有什么原因呢，他来只是为了像以前一样，攫取自己的身体获得片刻欢愉，以肉体之欢确定他的忠诚和灵魂，仅此而已。  
所幸今夜应该是最后一次了。他漠然地想着，眼前的人却已经探过身来，在他唇上留下一个还算温柔的吻。

蜻蜓点水的试探后，便是更炽烈更漫长的一个吻。对方粗糙的胡须蹭刮着他的下巴，又随着主人的动作扫到脖颈：尼禄正一边亲吻他的脖子一边解开他的衣扣。阿维里奥既无迎合也没有拒绝，任由他将自己的身体逐渐暴露在寒冷的空气里。

尼禄伸出两根手指，揉搓着阿维里奥胸前那两颗红红的软肉。他今晚似乎心情很好。阿维里奥这样想。他尽量不将注意力集中在自己的身体或者尼禄的动作上，手却不知不觉攥成了拳头。尼禄饶有兴味地一边用另一只手抚摸他有些僵直了的腰，一边将这只手的动作改为用指甲尖细细挠刮乳尖的纹路。阿维里奥的手指攥得更紧了，他忍耐着尼禄的撩拨，克制着身体的反应，呼吸却比之前粗重了很多。然而身体已不像第一次被探索时那样僵硬迟钝，任凭阿维里奥如何压抑，他的身体还是颤抖着有了反应：他的乳头变得红润坚硬，下体也将裤子的布料顶得微微凸起。然而阿维里奥还是咬牙忍耐着，即使他知道这一切都是徒劳无用，最终他还是会在尼禄的攻势下化为一滩泥泞的液体，但如果一开始便不加以抵抗忍耐，心中的某块坚硬就会慢慢消失。

“不用忍着。”尼禄咬了咬阿维里奥的耳垂，在他耳边吹出这句话。阿维里奥的忍耐在他是一场更有挑战性的情趣。如往常一样，他依旧不会知道阿维里奥的真实想法。

尼禄已将阿维里奥的上衣完全解开，却不急着彻底脱下它们。他把手伸到松松垮垮的衣服里面，在布料的遮掩下近乎下流地用手指撩拨挑逗着阿维里奥的敏感地带，从胸前到腰侧，再从腰侧到腹部。手指嬉戏完后，他又用唇舌把这些地方再次浏览一遍，极为耐心极为细致，却迟迟不进入正题，仿佛要挑逗到阿维里奥将压抑着的呻吟声完全泄露出唇缝才肯罢休。期间他时不时抬眼欣赏阿维里奥隐忍到眼角发红的表情，仿佛这些表情也如阿维的身体一样，能够给他带来某种冲动和愉悦。

这场漫长的前戏对尼禄来说是一场愉快的盛宴，对阿维里奥来说是一种痛苦的折磨。阿维里奥并不喜欢尼禄今天近乎反常的耐心与温柔，他更喜欢尼禄粗暴而迅速地直奔主题，在他身体里发泄完毕而后离开——就如同弗拉特死去的那晚一样——这样会使他们之间的关系看起来更加纯粹而利落——一场各取所需的等价交换，一切多余的爱抚和暧昧只会在日后给彼此徒添痛苦。

他害怕多余的暧昧和挑逗，然而当尼禄给予他这些时，他好像也只能默默接受。没有什么别的原因，仅仅是别无选择，仅仅是为了巩固尼禄的信任罢了。他紧紧盯住仿佛逐渐消失在黑暗中的好友的身影，在心里回答他道。

在快感变得愈发密集且难以忍受之时，阿维里奥终于伸手挡住了尼禄：“够了，不要再戏弄我了。”他从椅子上站起，径直走向狭窄的小床。被尼禄脱得松松垮垮的衣服随着他的动作一件件滑落，洁白光滑的皮肤暴露在冰冷的月光和炽热的目光下。

阿维里奥背对尼禄走到床边，还未回头，尼禄已来到他的身后。他扳过阿维里奥的身体，给了他一个滚烫而漫长的吻。阿维里奥的整个身体被他紧紧抱住，已经抬头的欲望抵在尼禄的那根器官下——即使隔着布料，阿维里奥也能感受到它的炽热和坚硬。尼禄的一只手将他的双手禁锢在背后，另一只手探向阿维里奥股沟深处那处隐秘的禁地。

唇舌传来的温度像壁炉里的火苗那样温暖柔软，束缚着双手的那只手却又那样强硬有力，再加上异物在后穴里探索时的奇妙感觉，让阿维里奥有一瞬间的失神，在短暂的片刻中，有什么东西挣脱了理智的约束，他将身体更近地贴紧尼禄，渴望着他，迎合着他。直到猝然加入第二根手指时带来的疼痛让他恢复理智，他才感觉到强烈的惊异和警惕。

尼禄是个危险的男人，他不仅要完全地占有他的身体，还要挤进他的心灵，直至占据他余下的所有人生。

“他已经让你陷进去了。”他想起克鲁提奥的警告。他曾经傲慢地不肯相信朋友的劝告，认为一切意外都会被自己控制在合理的范围。然而时至今夜，在尼禄温柔的爱抚中，在理性失去它掌控力的瞬间，他才开始明白一切。太迟了。  
一切都太迟了。

第四根手指也已进入，尼禄松开钳制住他的那只手，把他的双腿分开，让他跪坐在自己身上。  
“在想什么？”尼禄一边拖住他微微晃动的腰，一边问道。  
“你。”残存的理性和高涨的感性一起回答他。琥珀色的眸子里储满了月光，此刻的阿维里奥无比坦诚。

尼禄极为温柔地轻笑起来。这种笑容在他身上非常少见。然而即使是在淡银色的月光的照拂下，它也一样迸溅出如太阳般耀眼的星火。

他转身将阿维面朝上慢慢放在床上，然后脱下自己的裤子，一只手撑在阿维里奥头侧，一只手扶着性器，将它慢慢推入穴口。

今晚你很反常。阿维里奥想对他说。但他最终还是选择沉默，像往常一样，静静感受他的炽热一点点进入、填满、停留、离开、归来。

粗糙的性器撑开并摩擦带有褶皱的甬道时是疼痛的，顶入身体最深处的那一瞬是舒适的，慢慢离开甬道的过程是难受的。这三种复杂的感觉在缓慢而连续的运动中混杂在一起，给阿维里奥带来一种强烈的瘙痒感，这种感觉让他咬紧牙关，攥紧床单，蜷紧脚趾。而尼禄以为他这样只是因为不能承受潮水般涌来的快感所致，像以往一样，他永远不能明白阿维里奥真正的想法。

阿维里奥感觉自己的前端已经肿胀得发麻，只要有合适的刺激便会立刻释放，然而尼禄却始终缓慢而轻柔，所带给他的刺激仿佛远远不能达到那个临界点。

“尼禄......”他嗓音干涩地开口了，却不知道自己该说些什么。

“嗯？”尼禄将目光上移盯着他的眼睛。随着他的动作，一颗凝结在头发尖的汗珠被甩落，溅到阿维里奥的眼角，让他有些不适地眯了眯眼。尼禄立刻俯下身去，用唇舌擦拭了他的眼角。放在后穴里的那根异物，因为他的动作改变了位置，顶端正好触碰到阿维里奥体内最致命的一点上。他猛地睁大眼睛，一股白色的液体从端口喷射而出，溅到了尼禄的下巴，又顺着他的下巴洒落些许在阿维里奥的胸膛。

阿维里奥喘着粗气，身上布满细密的汗珠。刚才释放的那一瞬他的后穴绞紧了尼禄的下体，把他从瘙痒感中暂时解放了出来。此刻他发泄完毕，却感到更强烈的空洞感涌上胸腔。所幸欲望的释放带来了理性的回归，即使明白自己在渴求着什么，他也选择静静忍受，仿佛这种惩罚能带来某种心灵上的慰藉。然而尼禄好像是被点燃了一样，短暂地停滞后便开始迅速而深入地进出他的最深处，徘徊在那致命的一点上。阿维里奥再次抓紧床单，忍受着密集的快感啮咬他的全身。他的下身又开始逐渐昂扬，但这一次，在尼禄真正释放前，他不会再次释放。

......

“你今晚好像很高兴。”阿维里奥看着身侧的尼禄点燃一支烟，惬意地呼出一团白雾。  
“是啊，”尼禄转头看着他，“因为明天之后，某些承诺会实现，某些人会重新找到生活的意义。”  
“某些人？”  
“没错。”湛蓝的眸子被月光照的闪闪发光，紧紧盯着他，那一瞬间，阿维里奥以为尼禄看透了他的内心。

“以后有的忙了，明天和格拉西亚结盟后，有好多事情要操心，烦——死——了。”尼禄苦恼地打了个哈欠。  
阿维里奥停住了从枕头底下摸枪的念头。  
“明天，乃至以后，我要你和我一起，做所有的事情。”他的语气无比真诚，看向阿维里奥的眼睛里充满了信任。也许这句话能解释尼禄今晚的所有举动，阿维里奥想。今夜，他应该得到了尼禄最大程度的信任。

“以后一定会让你印象深刻的。”他淡淡地说。或许是即将完成复仇的痛快在这一瞬过于强烈，他的胸腔竟隐隐作痛。

尼禄似乎对他的回答很满意，凑过来在他的额头上轻轻一吻。

尼禄不知道阿维里奥真实的想法，但是明天起就不会了。

一切终将结束。


End file.
